Kiseki no Family
by Sabila Foster
Summary: Keseharian [Name] yang mendapatkan peran menjadi anak bungsu dari sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan keajaiban, memiliki enam kakak yang siap menerkam kalau dia lengah serta ayah dan papa(?) yang meragukan untuk diberi beban menjaga serta mendidik bocah-bocah hilang arah/Chap 2: Nijimura Tetsuya and Chap 3: Nijimura Seijuuro 3/OC Male! Reader/Read and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda itu memasuki kamar saudaranya yang lebih tua dua tahun setelah sebelumnya mengetuk –menggedor dan menendang, lebih tepatnya- pintu kamar sang kakak selama beberapa menit, dan hanya dibalas dengan erangan malas yang membuat telinganya panas. Langkah kakinya dihentak-hentak, mencoba untuk membuat kegaduhan agar kakaknya yang paling pemalas itu bangun dan menyudahi tidurnya, tapi semua usahanya itu hanya menghasilkan gumaman tidak jelas dari si kakak yang kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi memunggungi dirinya.

Wajahnya masam, matanya melotot seram. Ia memegang sendok sayur dengan tangan kanan dan berancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala kakaknya, tapi hal itu tidak ia lakukan karena ia tidak sejahat kakak sulungnya-

…apa barusan ada gunting yang melesat?

-ya, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya ia menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi badan kakaknya.

"Hng, lima menit lagi…"

Pemuda itu berdecak sebal, tapi tetap mempertahankan kekeraskepalaannya dengan tidak mengalah menarik selimut itu.

Tiga menit tanpa sadar terlewat begitu saja, dan keadaannya tidak berubah. Kekuatan _Ace_ yang pernah –beri penekanan istimewa pada kata **pernah**\- menjadi orang yang hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh dirinya sendiri itu memang tidak boleh diremehkan. Ia ingin meminta tolong pada kakak tertuanya –karena hanya dialah yang bisa menjinakan Daiki yang bahkan ayah serta papa(?) mereka pun angkat tangan mengurusnya- tapi ia takut, kakak tertuanya itu sekarang sedang mandi dan [Name] cari aman saja, minggu lalu ia mengganggunya saat sedang mandi dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang hampir ditelanjangi.

Tapi tidak jadi, karena Kuroko meng_ignite-pass_ dada Seijuuro lebih dulu. Kakak-kakaknya memang mengerikan, ia juga terkadang jadi horror sendiri.

[Name] menggeram marah, ia menghempaskan selimut yang ia tarik sampai menimpa kepala kakaknya. Lalu masih sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki ia berjalan mendekati jendela.

Srek!

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk dengan bringas begitu gorden serta jendela kamar serba biru muda ini dibuka dengan cepat –dan penuh amarah-, tersangka yang membuka jendela itu kini bertolak pinggang sebelum kembali menarik selimut yang menggulung tubuh sosok yang masih terlelap dalam damai(?) tersebut dengan kasar. Tapi sosok itu mempertahankan kain tebal itu tetap pada posisinya, ini musim dingin dan hal yang menyenangkan adalah bangun siang tanpa paksaan seperti ini.

"Cepat bangun!" bentak pemuda dengan celemek kuning gading sambil menambah kekuatan pada otot tangannya, berusaha merampas selimut biru dari cengkraman pemuda lainnya.

Sosok yang masih kukuh bergelung dengan selimut di atas kasur itu mengerang seksi –bukan, dia mengerang kesal karena tidur gantengnya diganggu dan mimpi indahnya tentang model majalah dewasa jadi terpotong di bagian puncaknya.

Itu menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Ugh," pemuda itu masih kukuh berusaha menarik selimut yang tetap dipertahankan pemuda lainnya. "Daiki cepat banguuuun! Dasar kau babi pemalas!" sentaknya kasar.

Pemuda bernama Daiki tadi tiba-tiba saja melepaskan cengkramannya pada selimut biru muda itu, dan membuat pemuda tadi terjerembab dengan bokong membentur lantai. Dengan keras.

DHUAK!

"A-AH!" pemuda bernama [Name] itu mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Daiki melotot seketika. "Ck, sakit!" protesnya, tangannya refleks mengelus bagian yang sakit.

Daiki berdecak keras lalu bangun dengan wajah kesal, mata birunya melotot pada adik bungsunya. [Name] balas melotot dan Daiki menyentil dahinya, dengan keras juga.

CTAK!

"AAAH SAKIT! SEI-_NII_! DAIKI-_NII_ MENAMPARKUUU!"

Muka Daiki langsung pias saat [Name] menjerit histeris dan memanggil kakak tertua mereka, apa tadi? Menampar? Dan kenapa [Name] jadi jatuh terduduk seolah Daiki meninjunya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga?! Apa-apaan itu?! Apa ini ulah Ryouta yang mengjari [Name] yang polos itu ajaran yang tidak-tidak? Tunggu, yang ini lebih cocok untuk dialamatkan padanya, ia kandidat yang lebih mencurigakan.

Dari pada itu, ia harus segera pergi dan jangan sampai berpapasan dengan kakak merah titisan iblis itu! Secepat mungkin Daiki angkat kaki, tapi sebuah tangan menahan kakinya. Ia menoleh dengan patah-patah.

Bukan, itu bukan tangan hantu. Lagi pula _genre_ fiksi penggemar ini bukan horror kok. Itu hanya tangan [Name] yang memasang wajah mengejek padanya. Perempatan jalan imajiner muncul di pipi Daiki.

"Apa kau lupa dengan peringatanku yang kemarin, Daiki." Jantung pemuda berkulit eksotis itu lolos ke perut, barusan suara paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya mengudara. Daiki langsung menoleh dengan dramatis.

Terlambat, sosok yang beraura pemimpin melebihi ayah mereka itu sudah ada di ambang pintu, dengan wajah horror yang ditujukan padanya. Daiki bersumpah ia melihat tanduk dan ekor iblis yang meliuk-liuk di belakang kakaknya itu, tidak lupa juga dengan asap-asap berwarna ungu kehitaman yang entah muncul dari mana yang mulai memenuhi ruangan. Pemuda dengan tingkat kemesuman tertinggi di rumah itu melirik [Name] yang sudah melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan… pura-pura menahan sakit seolah ia sudah ditampar.

Tidakkah seharusnya Seijuuro mengerti kalau [Name] itu sedang bersandiwara? Atau pria dua puluh tahunan itu punya dendam kesumat padanya dan menjadikan hal ini sebagai ajang balas dendam? Padahal setahu Daiki ia tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya.

Ya, setahunya. Dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa, lagi pula apa yang mungkin ia ketahui selain fakta bahwa model di majalah koleksinya semua memiliki ukuran dada di atas rata-rata?

"Daiki," ada suara langkah kaki yang mengerikan serta suara benda tajam yang saling bergesekan, tunggu –Akashi membawa gunting… ah, ini sudah biasa. "Sudah kubilang jangan sakiti [Name], dia adik yang harus kita **lindungi**, **kasihi**, dan bukan untuk dijadikan sebagai **saran kekerasan** apalagi **sasaran kemesuman**. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal ini padamu…"

Langkah kaki Akashi semakin horror, Daiki merasa bisa pipis di celana kapan saja.

"Ta-tapi Sei…"

"Dan sudah sejak kapan aku memerintahkanmu untuk memanggilku **kakak**?"

"De-dengar Sei –Daiki menelan ludah- Sei-_Nii_…"

"Seijuuro-_**Niisama**_."

"I-iya maksudku itu, Seijuuro-_Niisama_ –Daiki ingin kumur-kumur secepatnya- kali ini bu-bukan salahku…"

"JADI MAKSUD DAIKI-_NII_ INI SALAHKU? SALAH TEMEN-TEMENKU?"

"[Name], jangan meniru dialog Cinta di ABCD."

"Ah, baik _Nii-sama_."

"Bagus, kau penurut, akan kucium –maksudku kuberi hadiah nanti." Seijuuro berdeham, mencoba mengembalikan wibawanya yang hilang karena keceplosan bicara. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang berani menyalahkan dirinya karena salah berkata, dia kan _absolute_. "Dan untukmu Daiki," ia kembali horror, wajahnya yang tadi sempat kikuk kembali menggelap. "Akan kubakar semua majalah Mai-_chan_ milikmu, aku tahu di mana kau menyembunyikannya."

"A-apa…"

"[Name] ayo, semuanya sudah berkumpul dan siap sarapan." Seijuuro mengantongi guntingnya dan berbalik pergi, ia melirik [Name] yang buru-buru bangun dari posisi duduk di lantainya.

"Baik _Nii-sama_!" sahutnya semangat, ia menyempatkan diri menoleh pada Daiki dan menjulurkan lidah –gestur mengejek yang universal.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Daiki seorang di kamarnya, pemuda itu menarik napas frustasi.

"TAPI AKU DIFITNAAAAH!"

…**o0o…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiseki no Family © Sabila Foster**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Main cast: male reader, GoM serta penghuni Kuroko no Basuke lainnya.**

**Pair: Keknya gak ada deh.**

**Genre: Family, humor –demi apa tadi typo 'homo'… orz…**

**Summary: Keseharian [Name] yang mendapatkan peran menjadi anak bungsu dari sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan keajaiban, memiliki enam kakak yang siap menerkam kalau dia lengah serta ayah dan papa(?) yang meragukan untuk diberi beban menjaga serta mendidik bocah-bocah hilang arah. Hidupnya warna-warni.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC, deskripsi merdeka, ide pasaran, terinspirasi dari fic yang judulnya Rainbow punya codetreasure. Terima kasih atas kepekaan dirimu bang :") #slap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daiki sangat merindukan seorang [Name] saat dia masih bocah. Ia merindukan masa-masa manis di mana [Name] masih suka bergelayutan seperti koala di tangannya dan berkata 'ayo main basket sama-sama' atau saat Seijuuro tidak sehoror sekarang.

[Name] masih semanis dulu, wajahnya sebagai seorang laki-laki memang tidak selaki wajah Daiki atau se –se apa ya?- pokoknya se-wajah Seijuuro yang seperti itu. Tidak seperti Murasakibara yang bisa sangat laki disaat-saat tertentu. Suaranya juga tidak seberat Shintaro. Tapi ia tetap anak laki-laki, yang bisa membuat anak lain menangis karena bisa melempar penggaris besi dengan keakuratan setingkat iblis.

[Name] yang sekarang sudah berubah, semua kelakuannya hanya bisa memperpendek usia Daiki, atau paling tidak membuatnya ingin menenggak racun tikus yang ada di kamar mandi.

Daiki menatap cakrawala dengan putus asa, "KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU YANG MANIS SEPERTI DULUUUU!" jeritnya pilu.

Lalu lemparan benda bundar berwarna oranye yang sangat familiar dalam hidupnya terlempar dan menghantam wajahnya dapat dianggap sebagai respon atas jeritan histerisnya tadi, diiringi ucapan nge_jleb_ yang menohok hati rapuhnya.

"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi ini agar kau tidak membuatku malu. Hentikan sikap menjijikanmu –nodayo."

Ya, Daiki yang malang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**o0o…**

**Nijimura Daiki**

Orangnya gelap, segelap namanya yang di_bold_ seperti di atas.

Dia adalah yang tergelap di antara orang-orang di rumah itu. Nijimura sendiri yang kebagian peran sebagai seorang ayah bijaksana dan sayang keluarga di fiksi penggemar ini merasa kaget saat anak itu lahir, selain karena ia heran dengan warna rambut anak itu –kenapa warna rambut Daiki sangat berbeda dengannya? Ia sempat berpikir kalau bayinya tertukar, tapi kemudian sadar dan ia menerima kenyataan setelah Haizaki meninjunya- ia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat warna kulit Daiki yang sangat –**sangat- **bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

Apakah keluarganya sebelum ini pernah menikah dengan orang berkulit hitam dan gennya menurun pada Daiki? Nijimura tidak tahu, yang jelas di detik-detik pertama ia melihat bayi itu lahir dan disodorkan oleh suster setelah dibersihkan terlebih dahulu… Nijimura menjerit..

.

.

.

.

.

"_DIA BUKAN ANAKKU!"_

"_Dia keluar dari __**sana, **__bodoh!"_

"_KAU PASTI SELINGKUH, HAIZAKI!"_

"_SIALAN-" –buagh!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan Haizaki yang –setelah melewati diskusi maha panjang serta paksaan dan berakhir dengan dua pria saling berciuman- dengan segala keterpaksaan mendapat peran sebagai isteri Nijimura tanpa diganti gendernya, ketika memutuskan untuk melihat sosok yang keluar dari entah-dari-mana-di-bagian-tubuhnya-ia-tida-tahu-dan-tidak-mau-tahu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia syok, ia trauma.

Mungkin saat mengandung Daiki, isteri Nijimura yang di _season_ tiga tampil dengan rambut yang sesuatu itu membenci warna hitam. Tapi rasanya tidak, Haizaki justru membenci warna merah karena itu mengingatkannya pada rambut anak pertamanya yang minta disembelih itu. Anaknya yang sok _absolute_ dan songong itu,.

Sebentar, barusan siapa yang melempar gunting ke sini?

Jangan salah fokus dan bertanya-tanya kenapa laki-laki seperti Haizaki yang **itu **bisa melahirkan, ini fiksi penggemar, semuanya sah-sah saja asalkan kami senang(?). Mereka para karakter kurang beruntung yang ternistakan hanya bisa pasrah seperti_ uke_ yang siap diapa-apakan(?) oleh _seme_nya, tanpa bisa protes dengan tali yang mengikat semua anggota gerak dan _gag-ball_ menyumpal mulut, dengan air liur dan liquid-bening-kental-entah-apa yang mengalir ke luar dari sudut bibir, dengan mata yang tertutup kain dan—

Ma'ap, salah fokus. Salah fokus itu bahaya ternyata, hampir saja kita melewati _rated_ yang sudah ditentukan.

Jadi, dengan keadaan pasrah yang mengundang _seme_ –maksudnya, sejak awal kehadiran Daiki itu tidak dinginkan. Tapi, setidaknya saat beranjak dewasa, Nijimura –dan Haizaki, yang sebenarnya tidak peduli- bisa setidaknya bangga akan anak mereka yang menentang hukum Mendel tersebut. Bangga kenapa?

Sebentar, benar juga ya, bangga kenapa?

"BERHENTI MENJELEK-JELEKANKU! YANG BISA MENJELEK-JELEKANKU, HANYALAH DIRIKU!"

"Tidak ada yang mau menjelek-jelekanmu, Daiki-nii, kau sudah terlalu jelek untuk dijelek-jelekkan."

"OI-"

"Bukannya aku ingin mendukung [Name] atau apa," jari-jari penuh perban itu mendorong _frame_ kacamata dengan penuh kharisma. "Tapi apa yang dia katakan itu memang benar –nodayo."

"OI SHINTARO-"

"Terimalah Daikicchi~ kau yang paling jelek diantara kami ssu~"

"RYOUTA _TEME_-"

"Tapi itu memang benar, iya kan Atsushi-_niisan_? Tetsu-_niichan_?"

"Terserah…"

"Aku setuju dengan [Name]-_kun_."

Dan kenyataan menyedihkan lainnya adalah fakta kalau ia paling sering di_bully_ di rumahnya, barulah setelah itu Ryouta. Tapi _ikemen_ yang sering membuat para wanita menjerit histeris itu memiliki segudang keahlian yang membuat mata orang mengerenyit silau, jadi dia tidak terlalu menyedihkan.

Ah, Daiki yang malang.

"BERHENTI MENGASIHANIKU! YANG BOLEH MENGASIHANIKU HANYALAH AKU!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! _ANIKI NO AHO_!"

"[NAME] _TEME_-"

"Jangan bicara kasar pada [Name], Daiki." –ckris.

"…Tsk."

…

Selain mendapatkan gelar sebagai orang yang paling ternistakan di rumah itu, Daiki juga memiliki gelar lain sebagai orang paling berbahaya nomor dua di sana. Yang pertama tentu saja Seijuuro, ia bisa berbahaya karena ia tidak akan segan melemparkan benda tajam pada siapapun yang menentangnya –kecuali [Name], bungsu itu mendapatkan hukuman istimewa yang lebih mengerikan karena hukuman itu membuatnya trauma, mungkin bukan kekerasan tapi kesuciannya nyaris hilang dan ia mengurung diri di kamar seharian- baru kemudian Daiki karena ia memiliki jam terbang lebih dari siapapun tentang **itu** di rumah itu.

Ia juga tidak merasa sungkan untuk mempraktekannya. Kurang ajar memang.

Dan target yang paling sering menjadi sasarannya adalah si bungsu Nijimura. Nijimura [Name].Sudah banyak hal berbahaya yang terjadi pada [Name] yang diperbuat oleh Daiki, tapi hal itu tidak selalu lancar karena Tetsuya selalu bisa menggunakan _ignite pass_ padanya, dan gunting Seijuuro selalu melesat tiap dia mau mencoba untuk meremas sesuatu yang menempel pada tubuh [Name]. dalam beberapa kesempatan, jika _lucky item_ Shintaro merupakan benda yang berat pemuda itu bahkan rela melemparkannya dengan keakuratan setingkat iblisnya, Atsushi juga ikut berkonstribusi dengan niat untuk menghacurkan Daiki –ini serius, karena tiap kali Daiki akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada [Name] biasanya Atsushi langsung masuk _zone_\- dan terakhir Ryouta yang membawa [Name] sejauh yang ia bisa.

Hidup Nijimura [Name] memang penuh dengan kiseki.

"Shin-_nii_! Bisa bantu aku mengerjakan PR IPA-ku?"

"Hm, tapi ini bukan karena aku mau –_nodayo_." Klik. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau mempermalukanku dengan nilai hancur seperti minggu lalu."

"Terserah… intinya kau akan membantuku, kan?"

"Hm."

"Tentang apa [Name]? Kalau anatomi tubuh atau bab Seksualitas serahkan saja padaku-"

"-nilaimu sendiri lebih mengerikan dariku. _Aho aniki_."

"Oi-"

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Daiki-_chin_."

"Atsushi-_nii_ masuk _zone _lagi…"

Tapi sebrengsek apapun seorang Nijimura Daiki, ia tetaplah seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Meski terkadang caranya menunjukan kasih sayang itu sangat ekstim dan mengerikan, tetap saja ia menyayangi [Name] lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari dada Mai-_chan_—

Ah, itu merupakan dua hal yang berbeda dan dua hal yang sama-sama menduduki posisi penting dalam kehidupannya. Jadi… ah, lupakan saja.

"Daiki-_nii_, berhenti memandangiku. Kau sudah seperti om-om mesum yang menemukan seorang gadis manis dan berniat berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

"Diam kau bo-"

"Kau **tidak diperbolehkan **untuk berkata kasar pada [Name]." –ckris.

"…ck."

.

.

.

.

.

"[Name], tadi aku bermimpi tentangmu-"

"Jangan bilang kau memimpikan **itu **denganku."

"Bukan bodoh!"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berkata kasar pada [Name]!"

_Jleb!_

Hari ini, satu lubang di meja makan bertambah satu. Tepat di samping tangan pemuda berkulit eksotis, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki. Hahahahha, gak nyangka bakal jadi… orz… maapkan saya yang menelantarkan anak-anak saya yang lain :"(( kalau nggak jelas maap ya :") oiya, segepok bintang di langit buat codetreasure, terima kasih atas izinnya(?) 8D

Dan… iya, saya lagi hiatus ;;_;; niatnya juga nggak bakal ngegerayangin(?) ffn atau bikin benda baru lagi tapi… tangan gatel pengen nulis ini :'( sedangkan yang lain belum tersentuh karena alasan klise. Argh, saya merasa berdosa.

Sign,

**Sabila Foster**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Akhirnya saya bisa ngasih makan modem juga :")) maap molor banget yaaa.**

Pemuda yang sedang mencuci piring itu menghela napas, rumah terasa sepi karena kakak-kakaknya belum pulang dari sekolah dan pekerjaan masing-masing, ayah dan papanya juga belum pulang dari bulan madu mereka –Haizaki bilang dia terpaksa melakukannya karena tuntutan peran tapi Shuuzou berkata kalau isterinya itu tampak antusias saat berkemas- dan menyisakan [Name] seorang.

Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam, lalu suara air yang mengalir dari keran yang belum ia tutup. Lainnya nihil, tidak ada suara apapun lagi.

"Sepi begini lama-lama bikin gak nyaman juga ya…."

Karena tuntutan naskah(?), tiba-tiba suasananya jadi angker. Penerangannya tanpa alasan yang jelas jadi meredup, dari tembok keluar lendir hijau, lampu mati menyala mati menyala berulang-ulang dan telepon berdering tapi tidak ada suara saat diangkat. Itu terdengar seperti narasi kartun yang mengambil _setting_ di bawah laut….

Kemudian tanpa peringatan muncul tangan pucat yang melingkari pinggangnya, [Name] membatu. Ia merasakan udara dingin merayap ke punggungnya.

"HUWAAAA!"

Piring dan gelas berterbangan, kain lap juga ikut meramaikan dengan terbang dilempar [Name] dan jatuh tepat ke wajah sosok yang memeluknya. [Name] menutup matanya serapat yang ia bisa dan bergerak seliar mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan maut itu. Tapi kuncian tangan-entah-siapa-empunya pada tubuhnya lumayan kuat, ia sudah putus asa dan hampir menangis karena takut sosok yang memeluknya tanpa alasan itu adalah hantu penasaran yang akan melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya.

Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan seperti dirinya yang akan diseret ke Neraka oleh sosok yang memakai jubah hitam yang membawa senjata yang ujungnya seperti celurit atau _skenario_ paling mengerikan seperti berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kakak tertuanya berseliweran di kepalanya.

Ia belum berani membuka matanya sampai seseorang –semoga saja sungguhan orang- berbisik di telinganya.

"[Name]-_kun_, ini aku."

Telinganya menegak(?).

"…BISAKAH TETSU-_NII_ MUNCUL DENGAN CARA YANG NORMAL!?"

"Teehee."

"JANGAN BER'TEEHEE' DENGAN WAJAH DATAR BEGITU!"

…**o0o…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiseki no Family © Sabila Foster**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Main cast: male reader, GoM serta penghuni Kuroko no Basuke lainnya.**

**Pair: Keknya gak ada deh.**

**Genre: Family, humor.**

**Summary: Keseharian [Name] yang mendapatkan peran menjadi anak bungsu dari sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan keajaiban, memiliki enam kakak yang siap menerkam kalau dia lengah serta ayah dan papa(?) yang meragukan untuk diberi beban menjaga serta mendidik bocah-bocah hilang arah. Hidupnya warna-warni.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC, deskripsi merdeka, ide pasaran, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hal yang paling Tetsuya sukai dari adiknya adalah karena [Name] membuatnya tidak menjadi orang yang paling uke di rumah itu. Ingatannya dengan [Name] tidak sebanyak Daiki karena jarak usia dirinya dan [Name] lumayan dekat, sekitar satu tahun, dan yang ia ingat hanya beberapa potong kenangan saja. Salah satunya adalah saat dia mencium bungsu itu, waktu itu mereka ditidurkan di box yang sama dan entah kenapa ia menempelkan bibirnya pada milik adiknya. Setelah itu yang ia ingat adalah Seijuuro melempar gunting ke arahnya dengan wajah gelap, kakaknya itu berdiri di ambang pintu dan tidak terlihat terlalu jelas karena penerangannya kurang memadai(?). Kemudian ayah mereka datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, bibir atasnya makin maju –ini sudah biasa, dan keringat membanjiri lehernya, ayah yang sayang keluarga itu kemudian membujuk Seijuuro untuk jangan melempar gunting pada adiknya.

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Aku ini ayahmu."

"…"

"Oke, akan kubuatkan sup tofu."

"…"

"Berhenti melotot seperti itu. Tofunya akan kubuat sebanyak mungkin."

"…"

"Aku bilang berhenti melotot seperti itu. Yang tadi untuk satu bulan ke depan."

"Setuju."

Sekian dan terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**Nijimura Tetsuya.**

Tesuya itu orangnya imut-imut, punya ketertarikan lebih pada karya sastra dan hobi membuat orang lain jantungan. Motto hidupnya '_Once in a lifetime encounter_' yang entah apa artinya, sering kali mendadak kehilangan kewarasannya kalau melihat _vanilla milkshake_, nomor ID pelajarnya 102153, mata pelajaran yang paling ia kuasai adalah sejarah Jepang, sejarah Dunia dan Geografi, tipe wanitanya adalah wanita yang lembut. Tinggi badan sekitar 168 cm dengan berat sekitar 57 kilogram, lahir bulan Januari dengan golongan darah A dan nomor punggung 11.

Itu profil singkatnya, jika berminat bisa menghubungi nomor telepon Nijumura Shuuzo karena ayah yang **sayang **keluarga itu berniat untuk menjual anak-anaknya. Hal yang sama juga akan ia lakukan pada anak-anaknya yang lain.

Tapi tidak bisa, ia sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan penulis dan dia harus kuat menghadapi kenyataan pahit itu.

Nijimura Tetsuya adalah kakaknya yang paling normal. Setidaknya, meskipun ia tidak yakin orang itu 100 % normal [Name] bisa menjamin kalau kelakuan Tetsuya tidak akan melampauin kengerian kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Tetsuya tidak pernah mengintipnya saat mandi dengan dalih ingin memastikan kalau dia itu bukan perempuan (hati [Name] yang rapuh hancur mendengar ini), orang itu juga tidak pernah mengancam akan menghancurkan teman-temannya atau menatap mereka dengan mata seorang pembunuh.

Dia tidak pernah melakukan semua itu. Setahunya.

Hanya saja tetap ada hal yang membuatnya harus waspada dengan kakaknya itu.

_Jepret! _[Name] berhenti mengaduk masakan, perepatan imajiner berbagai warna dan ukuran satu persatu muncul memenuhi kepala dan pipinya.

"Tetsu-_niichan_! Berhenti memfotoku secara tiba-tiba!"

"Tapi [Name] yang memakai apron itu manis."

"Kalau mau mengambil fotoku bilang saja, aku kan mau kelihatan keren."

"Kalau begitu pakai ini."

Mata [Name] melotot, wajahnya merah membara. Ia langsung tancap gas saat itu juga setelah melemparkan serat kain nista bernama pakaian dalam wanita entah ke mana, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang sedang melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu.

Tidak, ini tidak parah. Yang parah itu kalau Tetsuya sudah mulai berani mengambil fotonya saat ia berganti pakaian. Dia tidak bisa mengelak karena kakaknya yang paling unyu itu menggunakan _misdirection_! Pokoknya tahu-tahu ia akan menemukan dirinya dalam berbagai macam pose yang sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata dalam bentuk puluhan lembaran foto laknat yang sialnya bernilai tinggi.

Ia tidak percaya kalau kakaknya yang paling baik itu tega menjualnya, tapi dua hari yang lalu ia mendengar sesuatu yang menghancurkan perasaannya. Ah, semoga saja itu hanya kesalahpahaman yang sering terjadi seperti di tv-tv.

[Name] berdo'a dalam hati. Segala jenis do'a yang pemuda itu ketahui ia panjatkan dengan penuh keseriusan, matanya tertutup rapat dan tangannya ia tangkupkan di depan dada.

Serius, orang senormal dan tidak berbahaya seperti Tetsuya bisa jadi mengerikan kalau ia mau. Sisi misteriusnya memang keren, [Name] tidak akan menyangkalnya, tapi sisi itulah yang membuatnya terkadang tidak mengenali kakaknya.

Sudahlah.

Tetsuya adalah anak keenam dari tujuh bersaudara, jika dilihat secara kasat mata dia adalah anak paling nomal di keluarganya. Sayangnya, kenyataan tidak seindah impian. Dia dengan sangat disayangkan terbawa arus yang tidak jelas. Belakangan diketahui kalau ternyata Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko yang dari luar keliatan imut-imut itu memiiki fethis yang serupa dan histeris bersama ketika melihat dua orang pemuda tampak lebih dekat dari sekedar sahabat.

Dan ternyata, Tetsuya adalah bagian dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Tetsuya hanya –ah, pokoknya dia bukan bagian dari kelompok laknat yang suka histeris kalau melihat dua pria nyaris berciuman. Mungkin Tetsuya memang suka mengambil fotonya tanpa permisi (dan itu membuatya takut, tapi tidak lebih takut saat ia berada seruangan dengan kakaknya yang paling tua tanpa siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua), dan meski pun ia tidak yakin (semoga saja penglihatannya salah!) ia pernah melihat kakaknya merona dengan wajah datar saat Daiki dan Ryouta berada pada posisi yang ambigu dan sangat mengundang kesalahpahaman.

Waktu itu kamera Tetsuya mengabadikan momentum mengerikan tersebut, dan dia berhasil meloloskan diri dari amukan Daiki dengan _misdirection_nya.

Tapi tentu saja, itu belum membuktikan kalau Tetsuya itu _fudanshi_, kan? Ahahaha, [Name] tertawa penuh ironi sambil memandangi foto-foto mengerikan yang ia temukan saat membersihkan kamar Tetsuya.

"Aku mual." –[Name].

…

…

…

"_Tadaima_, kenapa ribut begini –OI TETSU APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUAN PADA [NAME]?!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari orang sepertimu, Daiki-_kun_."

"_Tadai_ –Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan pada [Name]?"

"Tutup mulutmu, kau lebih sering melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim pada [Name]-_kun_."

"…Kau memerintahku, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya cegukan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada [Name] yang berpegangan pada tembok –posisi awalnya sebelum menyadari kalau sosok yang memeluknya adalah salah satu kakaknya-. Mata bulat Tetsuya mengerling malas pada Seijuuro.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner muncul di pelipis Nijimura sulung. "Tidak ada orang yang berhak memerintahku, termasuk dirimu… Tetsuya. Sadari posisimu!" –jleb!

"SEI-_NII_ KAU HAMPIR MENGENAIKU –YA AMPUN TETSU-_NII_ APA YANG MAU KAU PERBUAT?"

"Membuka baju [Name]-_kun_."

"A-apa?" [Name] mengerutkan dahinya saat mencium bau yang tajam, ia kenal aroma ini. "Tetsu-_nii_, kau minum sake?"

[Name] baru sadar kalau wajah _pangais bungsu_[1] itu merah, dan sorot matanya juga tidak fokus. Tetsuya cegukan, ia cengar-cengir seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya sambil bergelayutan tidak jelas pada tubuh [Name]. Si bungsu itu merinding, Daiki dan Seijuuro meradang.

Sudahkah ia bilang kalau Tetsuya punya toleransi yang keterlaluan terhadap sake dan alkohol? Menghirupnya saja, anak itu sudah jadi setengah gila. Siapa orang bodoh tidak bertanggung jawab yang membuat kakaknya yang paling unyu mabuk seperti ini?

Di lapangan basket, Kagami bersin. Alex menatapnya aneh sebelum memungut bola basket yang Kagami jatuhkan.

.

.

.

.

"[Name]-_kun_."

"Apa _Nii-chan_?"

"Hari ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu lagi."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Lampu di kamarku rusak."

"Lagi?"

"Iya."

-sementara itu telinga Daiki yang **tak sengaja **mendengar ucapan Tetsuya ketika ia melewati kamar adik bungsunya menegak. Rasanya tadi ia melihat Tetsuya menggunting sesuatu seperti kabel di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa lihat ini Riko-san! [Name] terlihat sangat manis!"

"Jantungku berhenti bekerja, Tetsuya, keahlianmu memang tidak ada tandingannya."

"Doumo. Dengan ini, bisakah kalian berhenti memasang-masangkanku dengan Seijuuro-_niisan_?"

"Tentu."

"Kami akan mulai memasangkanmu dengan [Name]-_chan_! Momoi, kau mimisan, ya ampun kau kelihatan bernapsu sekali…."

"…baiklah."

"Jadi Kuro[Name]… kyaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

[1]: Bungsu gak jadi.

Maap up datenya molor ;;_;; udah molor chapter satu belum diedit lagi... aaaaaa ma'ap. Saya mengalami krisis moneter dan pas modem udah keisi, saya baru ngeh kalau pake provider mbak Tere… Fanfiction gabisa kebuka ;;A;; aaaaaargh, jadi harus nunggu kartu yang lain keisi, alesan iya alesaaaaan. #gulungtiker #digiles

Chap depan nyusul. Kalau ada kesalahan atau kalian mau protes tentang apa aja, silahkan pm saya atau tuangin itu semua di kotak _review_ di bawah. Dan maap kalau benda ini bikin mata kalian panas :")

_Sign_,

**Sabila Foster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sekali lagi ma'ap lama banget ;;_;;

* * *

Terkadang Nijimura Akashi merindukan chibi![Name] (?). Ketika adiknya yang paling ia sayang itu kecil dulu, ia lah yang selalu memandikannya. Nijimura Shuuzou terlalu sibuk mengurus entah apa demi keberlangsungan perusahaan yang tidak jelas bagimana rupanya, dan Haizaki S –apalah itu sangat tidak menjanjikan untuk dibebani tugas yang memerlukan keuletan dan kasih sayang serta kelembutan tersebut.

Meski pun sebenarnya ia juga merupakan kandidat yang kurang meyakinkan, tapi karena ia _absolute_ ia jadi dipercaya untuk melaksanakan tugas mulia itu. Sebenarnya, ia yang memaksa ingin memandikan [Name], dan tidak ada siapapun di rumah itu yang menentang perintahnya. Meski pun kenyataannya ada banyak sekali jiwa yang tidak rela Seijuuro memandikan bocah madesu berpangkat bungsu di rumah tersebut.

Kita bahas hal lain saja. Seseorang yang tubuhnya tertutupi siluet lampu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar penulis itu tampak membawa benda tajam dan akan melayangkannya kearah sini.

Dulu ia selalu memandikan [Name], dan bocah itu juga selalu menarik-narik pakaiannya minta dimandikan dengan wajah yang membuat celananya tiba-tiba jadi sempit. Lalu sekarang, setelah anak itu berusia sekitar 16 menjelang 17 tahun Seijuuro tiba-tiba ingin memandikannya lagi.

Kalau kalian masih ingin hidup, jangan tanya kenapa.

"Sei-_Nii_, air panasnya sudah siap. Aku mau ke minimarket dulu, pintunya aku kunci ya."

"Hm, kau sudah mandi?"

"Aku baru saja mandi."

"Pantas aku mencium bau cokelat, hmm."

"Be-berhenti mengendusi leherku. Geli tau."

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku [Name], aku ini _absolute_."

"Oh, ayolah. _Nii_ pernah kalah oleh Tetsu-_Nii_, jadi _Nii_ tidak absolute lagi…"

"Hm?"

"Oh, Tuhan, maafkan aku."

…**o0o…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiseki no Family © Sabila Foster**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Main cast: male reader, GoM serta penghuni Kuroko no Basuke lainnya.**

**Pair: Keknya gak ada deh.**

**Genre: Family, humor.**

**Summary: Keseharian [Name] yang mendapatkan peran menjadi anak bungsu dari sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan keajaiban, memiliki enam kakak yang siap menerkam kalau dia lengah serta ayah dan papa(?) yang meragukan untuk diberi beban menjaga serta mendidik bocah-bocah hilang arah. Hidupnya warna-warni.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC, deskripsi merdeka, ide pasaran, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Nijimura Seijuuro adalah sosok yang tidak mungkin ditentang, oleh siapa pun. Orang yang melawan perintahnya akan memiliki akhir yang mengerikan, itu adalah kenyataan. Tapi Seijuuro memberikan pengecualian, terhadap seseorang.

"Pakai itu."

"Uh…."

"Mau melawan?"

"Tidak ada pakaian yang lebih baik dari ini?"

"Ini pilihanku, maka inilah yang terbaik."

"Tapi…."

"[Name]."

"…baiklah."

Ternyata itu tidak benar, padahal dia bilang ia memberikan pengecualian pada adik kesayangannya tersebut. Pepatah yang mengatakan kalau cinta itu buta ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar, atau dalam kasus ini-

"Mulai ke cerita!"

.

.

.

.

.

#

** Nijimura Seijuuro.**

Adalah nama dari anak sulung pasangan NijiHai yang penuh kontroversi. Pada awalnya Seijuuro mendapat peran sebagai isteri dari Nijimura –karena sisi ukenya sangat menarik untuk digali lebih dalam-, namun pemuda yang dikabarkan memiliki dua kepribadian itu menolak perannya dan memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjadi anak sulung di keluarga itu. Dia bilang, meski pun kedudukannya bukan sebagai 'ratu' tapi auranya melebihi raja manapun.

Dia terdengar seperti _Uncrowned King_.

Di lain tempat, Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, Hayama, Reo dan Eikichi bersin bersamaan.

Dan memang seperti itu lah kenyataannya, dikarenakan alasan yang belum jelas Nijimura dan Haizaki jarang berada di rumah. Hal itu membuat Seijuuro bisa lebih leluasa dalam memperbudak adik-adiknya, dia jadi sosok yang lebih mengerikan dari orang tua manapun.

Tapi, seseram apapun sosok seorang Seijuuro, ia tetaplah kakak yang bertanggung jawab dan sempurna.

Dia kan _absolute_, ingat?

[Name] masuk ke dapur sambil membawa dua keresek besar berisi belanjaan dan bahan makanan untuk satu bulan ke depan, ia meletakkan makanan dan yang lainnya ke lemari pendingin. Setelahnya ia mulai membuat makanan untuk makan siang, kakak-kakaknya belum kembali dari rutinitas harian mereka. [Name] memandangi bahan makanan di depannya, sambil berfikir kira-kira makanan apa yang akan ia buat.

Kemudian Seijuuro muncul, pemuda itu turun dari tangga dan membuka lemari pendingin di dekat [Name]. Bungsu itu menoleh, hari ini Seijuuro libur dari pekerjaannya, artinya hari ini dia hanya berdua dengan kakak pertamanya. Saudaranya yang lain hampir selalu pulang malam, dia terjebak bersama anak sulung Nijimura yang berbahaya.

Dia. Terjebak. Bersama. Kakak. Pertamanya.

"Buat tofu yang banyak." Kata Seijuuro sebelum meminum minumannya, [Name] mengangguk patuh dan langsung memutuskan untuk membuat sup tofu demi keselamatannya.

Seijuuro menutup kembali lemari es silver tersebut, kemudian mengintip tofu yang sedang dipotong-potong adiknya dari bahu pemuda malang yang bersangkutan. Sekujur tubuh [Name] merinding, ia bisa merasakan hangat napas kakaknya yang menerpa lehernya. Bau mint yang segar menguar dan mendesak masuk ke indera penciumannya, dia menahan napasnya saat kepala kakaknya semakin mendekat.

Tidak, jangan sampai benda ini melewati _rated_nya.

"Potong yang benar, atau aku akan memotongnya sendiri…" Seijuuro menggantungkan ucapannya, diam-diam ia menyeringai jahil. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang mengerikan. "Kemudian memotong lehermu."

[Name] membeku. Seijuuro tertawa iblis sebelum kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Tunggu, tadi kita berniat membahas tentang sosok Seijuuro yang sempurna menjadi seorang kakak. Tapi apanya yang sempurna dari gulungan paragraf di atas barusan?!

"Tutup mulutmu, penulis tidak tahu diri."

Seijuuro dan mulutnya yang luar biasa.

...

[Name] menggantungkan celemek itu di tempatnya, tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia sudah mencuci baju, mengepel lantai, merapikan rumah dan baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya. Serius, ia merasa jadi pembantu alih-alih anak bungsu.

"Cepat duduk dan ambilkan nasi untukku."

Suara horror itu menyentak [Name] dari lamunannya, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap meja makan dan mendapati kakaknya sudah duduk di kursi paling ujung dengan tangan terlipat dan kaki yang menyilang. Pose biasanya yang menegaskan kalau dialah yang berkuasa dan orang lain harus melayaninya. Dan posisi yang membuat auranya lebih kuat, karena ketika ia sedang berdiri terkadang auranya sedikit melemah.

Apalagi jika di dekatnya ada Atsushi yang uhukjauhlebihtinggiuhuk darinya.

Seijuuro mendelik ke kamera, [Name] yang kebetulan berada di depan kamera langsung membatu karena mengira kakaknya mendelik padanya.

Bungsu itu segera duduk begitu delikan kakaknya semakin berbahaya dan mengancam kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia mengambil mangkuk nasi untuk kakaknya dan terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu.

Tunggu, itu kursi yang harusnya diduduki oleh kepala keluarga –siapa peduli, keabsolutan Seijuuro terlalu berbahaya untuk ditentang.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

[Name] segera bergerak. Seijuuro mengekorinya dengan lirikan mata yang membuat anak itu berkeringat dingin, tatapan Seijuuro memang lebih mantap dari sorot mata guru kimianya di sekolah. Dan [Name] tidak pernah terbiasa dengan itu, padahal mereka tinggal satu rumah.

[Name] buru-buru mengambil nasi dan lauk untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian memakannya tanpa suara.

"Setelah ini, cepat ganti baju dan ikut aku."

[Name] mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari mangkok di depannya, "Mau kemana, _Nii-san_?"

Seijuuro mendelik tajam padanya, seketika itu pula [Name] fokus pada makanannya tanpa bersuara kembali.

Dan mereka makan siang dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

[Name] keluar dari kamarnya, rumah benar-benar hening. Ia menghela napas, terkadang ia merasa ingin protes pada penulis karena keadaan rumah serta perannya selalu membuatnya nyaris gila. Keadaan, peran dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, mereka selalu membuat [Name] merasa kalau gunting rumput di gudang akan terlihat indah kalau ia lemparkan ke wajah kakak-kakaknya.

Kenapa ia terdengar seperti kakaknya yang pertama?

Bungsu itu segera pergi ke luar rumah, ia tahu kakaknya benci menunggu dan ia tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih dari ini.

Begitu [Name] membuka pintu, ia langsung melihat mobil merah kakaknya serta pemiliknya yang duduk di dalamnya. Seijuuro meliriknya dan [Name] langsung berjalan cepat ke mobil kemudian duduk di dalamnya.

"[Name]."

"Hai, Onii-sama."

"Jangan duduk di situ."

"Lho? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau membuaku terlihat seperti supirmu. Cepat duduk di sampingku!"

"Ba-baik!"

Lalu kendaraan roda empat itu melaju, di dalamnya [Name] berusaha untuk tidak pingsan karena takut pada kakaknya. Seijuuro sendiri hanya fokus pada jalan di depannya.

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"_Nii-san_… kita…"

"Pilih _action figure_ manapun yang kau suka, aku yang bayar."

"Be-benarkah...?"

"Cepat ambil sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Nii-sama... Terima kasih! Aaaa aku menyayangimu!" -tap tap tap.

"Anak-anak."

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"[Name]."

"I-iya?"

"Buatkan bento lagi untukku, buat tofu yang banyak."

"Ba-baik."

"Kenapa kau selalu gugup di depanku?"

"H-hah? Kata siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa dibohongi."

"Hahaha… tidak kok."

"[Name]."

"Y-ya?"

"Jangan takut padaku."

"Bagaimana aku tidak takut kalau Nii-sama selalu menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh obsesi begitu…"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak kok."

Bibir itu menyeringai, bibir lainnya gemetar pelan. Satu detik kemudian, dua bibir itu saling bertubrukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa [Name] hanya bersikap manja pada Seijuuro, sih?"

"Akan berbahaya jika dia melakukannya padamu -ssu~"

"Diam!"

.

.

.

Sign,

**Sabila Foster.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pemuda berkepala hijau itu mendorong frame kacamatanya tanpa alasan, ia berjalan lurus tanpa suara menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat, sudah lama ia tidak bermain basket lagi sejak pekerjaannya sebagai dokter tiba-tiba jadi lebih sibuk dan Takao hari ini datang begitu saja bersama Miyaji-senpai dan yang lainnya ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja lalu mengajaknya untuk bermain.

Salahnya juga tidak menolak saat diseret si belah tengah itu.

"Jorok –nodayo." Gumamnya sebal saat retinanya menangkap keset yang berada tidak pada tempatnya, Shintarou dengan baik hati membenarkan posisinya.

Tangannya yang dibalut perban memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi yang berwarna putih, ia mendorong pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Sekali lagi ia mendorong frame kacamatanya dan mendongkak.

Shintarou membeku, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

"Shin-nii?"

Ia melihat sesuatu tanpa perlindungan apapun sedang berendam di _bath up_. Memandanginya dengan mata bulat yang besar, wajah yang sedikit merona karena kepanasan berendam, dan busa sabun mandi yang menutupi rambutnya –dan dibentuk menyerupai telinga kucing.

Sesuatu itu memiringkan kepalanya, Shintaro lupa daratan.

"A-APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI –NODAYO?"

"Tentu saja mandi!"

…**o0o…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiseki no Family © Sabila Foster**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Main cast: male reader, GoM serta penghuni Kuroko no Basuke lainnya.**

**Pair: Keknya gak ada deh.**

**Genre: Family, humor.**

**Summary: Keseharian [Name] yang mendapatkan peran menjadi anak bungsu dari sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan keajaiban, memiliki enam kakak yang siap menerkam kalau dia lengah serta ayah dan papa(?) yang meragukan untuk diberi beban menjaga serta mendidik bocah-bocah hilang arah. Hidupnya warna-warni.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC, deskripsi merdeka, ide pasaran, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Nijimura Shintaro sangat percaya pada Oha-Asa, acara ramalan yang tidak pernah absen ia dengarkan. Ia selalu memulai harinya dengan mendengar petuah dari Oha-Asa, dan menulikan telinga dari cercaan saudaranya yang berkata kalau yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang tidak berguna.

"Mou Shintarocchi~ kita sudah terlambat –ssu!"

"Aku harus mendengar Oha-Asa dulu –nodayo."

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa meruntuhkan keyakinannya terhadap Oha-Asa, termasuk adik bugsunya. Itu yang ia katakan saat wawancara sebelum chapter ini dibuat.

"Ayolah Shin-nii, nonton Oha-Asa terus tidak akan membuatmu dapat pacar."

"Kau juga [Name], urusai –nodayo."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Shintaro mematikan televisinya.

"Bukan berarti aku mendengarkan [Name]," dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku hanya tidak mau terlambat, lagi pula aku juga bisa mendengarkan Oha-Asa dari ponsel –nodayo." Katanya lalu berjalan melewati Ryouta dan [Name] yang menghela napas pasrah.

Apa yang kalian harapkan dari wortel berjalan itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**Nijimura Shintaro**

Anak kedua di keluarga Nijimura dan menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia lulus dari universitas yang sekarang ditempati Tetsuya, kemudian mengajukan diri untuk bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit besar di sana. Di terima begitu saja karena nilai mau pun kualifikasi lain Shintarou sangat meyakinkan. Tentu saja. Itu semua berkat kerja kerasnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir yang tidak bergantung pada siapa pun.

Juga tidak lupa karena selama ia melewati sidang atau saat mengajukan lamaran ia selalu membawa _lucky item_nya dengan ukuran paling besar yang bisa ia temukan di toko.

"_Peserta selanjutnya silahkan masuk."_

"_Hm."_

"_Ano, anda tidak boleh membawa anak anjing itu masuk."_

"_Tsk, sudah kuduga. [Name], aku titip _lucky item_ku. Bukan karena aku percaya padamu, tapi karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain –nodayo."_

"_Ya ya ya, terserah. Semangat ya, Nii-san!"_

"_Jangan berisik –nodayo!"_

Jika bagian _freak_ terhadap ramalannya dihilangkan, dia bisa dinobatkan sebagai orang paling normal di rumah itu. Paling sempurna juga. Dia tinggi, tampan (dan berani), pintar, baik hati (meski pun sambil bilang "Bukan berarti aku blablah."), dewasa, suaranya keren, pandai bermain basket dan perhatian pada keluarganya.

Shintaro juga mencintai alam dan manusia, dia sopan dan seperti ksatria, dia patuh dan suka bermusyawarah, dia juga rela menolong orang lain dan lumayan tabah, Shintaro itu rajin, terampil meskipun tidak selalu terlihat gembira, dia pun termasuk orang yang hemat, cermat dan bersahaja, dia cukup disiplin, berani dan juga setia, pemuda itu pun termasuk orang yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya.

Meskipun dia tidak terlalu jujur dalam pikiran, perkataan dan perbuatan. Dia kan bukan anak pramuka.

Tunggu, harusnya kan suci dalam pikiran, perkataan dan perbuatan, ya? Bukannya jujur, ah siapa peduli.

Iya. Seperti itu. Hanya saja, yah, itu, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Ke_freak_annya terhadap ramalan menutupi semua kelebihannya, ia dicap aneh seperti saudaranya yang lain. Belum lagi dia itu tsundere garis keras, dan tertarik pada wanita… tua.

"Aku bilang aku tertarik pada wanita dewasa –nodayo!"

"Aaaah~ Shin-nii tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya~"

"Urusai –nodayo!"

"Shintaro menyukai wanita tua~ dia ingin jadi berondong –ssu~"

"Berondong itu jagung, kan? Kenapa Ryo-chin bilang Shin-chin mau jadi jagung?"

"Kenapa jagung itu dibakar? Tak selamanya~ jagung itu direbus~"

"Pfft— Daiki-nii, kau kesambet apa?"

"Lu-lupakan yang barusan, [Name]!"

Mungkin Shintaro menjadi aneh karena terkontaminasi keanehan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan, karena saudara-saudaranya yang aneh itu adalah orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Shintaro tersenyum diam-diam, setelahnya wajahnya kembali merengut. Ia mendorong frame kacamatanya.

Ingat, Shintaro ini tsundere lho.

"Jangan sentuh _lucky itemku_ –nodayo!"

"Ayolah Shin-nii, berikan remotnya padakuuuu!"

"Berikan, Shintaro."

Shintaro menghela napas. Akashi yang lebih kecil darinya sudah menggunakan nada bicara yang **itu**. Shintaro yang malang tidak bisa melawan. "…tsk. Baiklah."

[Name] tersenyum lebar dan segera memindahkan saluran televisi yang awalnya menayangkan pertandingan basket menjadi… acara gossip.

[Name] itu laki-laki kok. Serius.

"Cih, [Name]! Pilihlah tontonan yang lebih bermutu!" Daiki melempar bantal sofa ke arah [Name]. Tapi malah **hampir **mengenai Seijuuro. Sulung itu melotot seram padanya, [Name] dengan sadis memeletkan lidah ke arahnya.

"Sesukaku dong~"

Daiki kembali berdecih. Jika sekali lagi [Name] memeletkan lidah padanya, ia akan menghisap lidah itu –maksudnya menarik lidah adik bungsunya itu agar bocah itu jera. Ah, sudahlah.

Oh, iya. Saat ini [Name] dan segenap keluarga besar Nijimura (dan lagi-lagi minus Shuuzou dan Haizaki) sedang menonton bersama di ruang keluarga.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari di mana sah-sah saja untuk bangun siang, hari di mana sah-sah saja tidak mandi pagi-pagi, hari di mana [Name] dan sekeluarga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menonton bersama.

Duh, keluarga bahagia.

Biasanya mereka menonton film hantu, atau film sejenis saw (Seijuuro tersenyum penuh misteri). Tapi kali ini Ryouta yang selalu memiliki kaset film sedang tidak memiliki film baru untuk ditonton. Jadilah, seperti ini.

"Ayolah, [Name]! Mending nonton sepak bola atau basket saja!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau lihat berita dulu, Daiki-nii."

"Ini sih bukan berita, ini gossip! Dasar bigos."

"Dasar hitam."

"…ANJ—"

"Daiki, jaga bahasamu."

"Cih."

[Name] diam-diam melirik Shintaro. Kakaknya yang seperti wortel berjalan itu memperhatikan interaksi keluarga mereka dengan wajah damai(?), tersenyum simpul tidak terlalu lebar. Pemuda berambut hijau itu tidak menyadari [Name] yang memperhatikannya.

"Shin-nii," [Name] berbisik, Shintaro menoleh. "Aku sayang Nii-san." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Shintaro kebakaran. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajah, [Name] tertawa pelan.

Kakaknya yang satu itu, [Name] tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Dulu, duluuuu sekali sebelum Shintaro tidak semunafik(?) sekarang, duluuu sekali sebelum Shintaro tidak secundele sekarang. Shintaro dan [Name] sering bermain dokter-dokteran.

Shintaro yang menjadi dokternya, dan [Name] yang menjadi pasiennya.

Aaah, betapa [Name] merindukan masa-masa itu. Saat di mana kakaknya dengan penuh perhatian bertanya 'Bagian mana yang sakit?' dan 'Ada keluhan apa saja?' padanya.

Dari dulu Shintaro memang memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter, dan [Name] mendukungnya dengan alasan kalau dia sakit jadi tidak perlu bayar untuk perawatan. Dulu kalau dia dirawat (main-main) oleh Shintaro, dia akan diperlakukan dengan lembut.

Iya, itu dulu.

"Dasar bodoh, sudah kubilang jangan menjemputku hanya untuk mengantarkan payung ke rumah sakit tempatku sekerja –nodayo," Shintaro mengambil thermometer untuk mengecek suhu badan [Name]. "Kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang repot."

[Name] nyengir idiot (menurut Shintaro). "Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya, nanti Shin-nii tidak pulang-pulang." Katanya melakukan pembelaan, Shintaro gemas mendengar suara adik bungunya yang mendengung karena flu. "Kemarin hujannya sampai pagi, kan? Kalau Nii pulang tidak pakai payung, nanti malah Nii yang sakit. Itu lebih merepotkan, kan?"

Shintaro menghela napas. "Dasar payah, dasar lemah."

Tunggu, dia salah dialog.

Shintaro menghela napas. "Sudahlah, istirahat yang banyak." Katanya lalu beranjak dari sana.

Shintaro berhenti berjalan. Ia melirik tangan [Name] yang menahannya.

"Aku… rindu… Nii… yang… dulu…" katanya susah payah. Sepertinya obat yang diberikan oleh Shintaro mulai bekerja. "Nii… temani… aku…."

Shintaro menatap tangan [Name] yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. [Name] jatuh tertidur.

"Aku juga –nodayo."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ia melepaskan tangan [Name] dan mengecup dahi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tetap sama seperti dulu –nodayo," Shintaro menaikkan selimut [Name] sampai ke dadanya. "Tenang saja."

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Shin-nii!"

"Jangan berteriak –nodayo!"

"Teehee." Pemuda yang lebih muda memelankan suaranya. "Ne ne! Kemarin Nii mencium dahiku, ya?"

Semua pasang mata di ruang keluarga itu seketika menusuk jiwa Shintaro. Sepelan apapun suara seorang [Name], tetap tidak bisa lepas dari pendengaran para serigala di ruangan itu.

Ya, serigala warna warni di ruangan itu.

#

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Kenapa [Name] tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia sayang padaku, sih?"

"Karena itu hanya akan membuatmu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya –ssu~"

"Urusai, Ryouta!"

#

.

.

.

#

**A/N:**

Maaf baru diupdate ya :"" saya lagi bingung nyari referensi buat fic di fandom sebelah dan yang ini jadi ketelantarin… uh. #dikeroyok

_Sign,_

**Sabila Foster.**


End file.
